Nintendo Comet
|manufacturer= |family=Nintendo Comet |type= |subtypes= |generation=8th |release= July 20, 2014 July 21, 2014 July 24, 2014 August 4, 2014 November 10, 2014 |retail= |discontinued= |online_services= |units= |media=Nintendo Comet Disc |cpu= |gpu= |features= |backward=Future Nintendo, Wii, Wii U |forward= |predecessor=''Future Nintendo'' Wii U |successor= |price=Basic model = $269.99 Deluxe model = $299.99 }}The Nintendo Comet is a home console, made by Comet Gaming, Inc. and Nintendo. It is the successor to the Future Nintendo, although the Future Nintendo still has several games to be released. It has a portable console designed similarly to it, titled the Nintendo Asteroid. It will be released along with Super Mario Galaxy: War of the Cosmos in summer 2014 as a launch title. History In late 2013, Comet Gaming, Inc., decided to speak with Nintendo about the Wii U's sales which did not meet predictions. Instead of redesigning it, the two companies decided to partner up to create an entirely new console, which was unveiled in February 2014. Features The Nintendo Comet was announced in early 2014 following a Comet Gaming, Inc. press conference and will be released in July. It was designed to serve as an upgraded version of the Wii U, having a similar tablet controller with some small redesigns. This included relocation of the right analog stick, among a few minor changes. The controller is also more wedge-shaped, bulging in the middle. The controller's screen is slightly smaller than the Wii U's, although it can display better graphics. Hardware The console itself is compact but powerful. It is of a slim rectangular design, made to sit horizontally. It includes three USB ports, an SD card slot with an SD card included, a power button, a reset button, a sleep button, and a disc slot. The new sleep button allows the console to turn off to save power, but players can still play on the controller, known as the Cometablet. The console holds 64 GB of memory. The console can support up to four Cometablets. Wii and Wii U hardware can be used on the system, as well. Software and services Some changes to the interface have been made, allowing multi-tasking much more than the 3DS or Wii U, as users can have up to three different software open at one time. From the Comet Shop, players can download a variety of things, ranging from apps to classic games. The Nintendo Comet allows players to download software from the NES, SNES, GameBoy, GameBoy Color, Nintendo 64, and GameBoy Advance, and supports backwards compatibility with Wii U, Wii, and Future Nintendo titles, with a special adapter for GameCube games. Miis return to the console, with the Mii creator having undergone a major overhaul. Miis can be customized to much more detail now, ranging from aspects such as clothing to voice. Their personality can also be edited, having effects on certain games using it. A camera is included with the system, as well as video recording. Videos can be up to fifteen minutes in length and can be directly uploaded to YouTube by connecting the system to a channel. An internet browser can be used, as well. Using a phone provider, the system can also make audio, video, and text calls to any international phone number. |+Prices of Virtual Console titles ! width="50%"|Console ! width="50%"|Price |- |NES |$5 |- |SNES |$8 |- |GameBoy |$3 |- |GameBoy Color |$5 |- |Nintendo 64 |$10 |- |GameBoy Advance |$8 |} Models *'Basic model': 64 GB of memory, a console, a Cometablet, four AA batteries, Super Mario Galaxy: War of the Cosmos *'Deluxe model': 64 GB of memory plus an SD card, a console, a Cometablet, eight AA batteries, Super Mario Galaxy: War of the Cosmos, $20 CometShop gift card Both models are available in pearl white, astro black, and aqua teal upon release, with rose pink and fire red planned for holiday 2014. Titles :Note: feel free to make games for this console, although make sure to list it here and add "Nintendo Comet Games" as a category. Make sure to have a reasonable release date, as well, according to the launch dates of this console. The console will see two launch titles at release in July 2014, as well as several other first-party titles confirmed for release later in the year, as well as an entirely new series coming in fall. *Super Mario Galaxy: War of the Cosmos'' (July 20, 2014) *''Mario Kart Comet'' (July 27, 2014) *''Mario Kart Kinetic'' (Beanstalk Inc.) (September 21, 2014) *''Super Mario Sunshine 2: Return to Delfino'' (October 2014) *''GearQuest'' (October 2014) *''Mario's Epic Journey'' (November 2014) *''Zuper Zario Zrothers Zxtreme'' (holiday 2014) *''Mario and SpongeBob at the Olympic Winter Games'' (holiday 2014) *''Starship Crew 2'' (2015) Digital download *''Tape Twister'' (summer 2014) *''uPen'' (2015) Gallery Comet1.png|By Boxarts MarioKartCometBox.png|Mario Kart Comet SMS2RTDBoxart.png|Super Mario Sunshine 2: Return to Delfino Category:Consoles Category:Home Consoles